


We're so fucking gay

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Pues eso, eran malditamente gays.





	We're so fucking gay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "companion" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Sting/Rogue —aka, los gays— y el resto de Sabertooth.
> 
> Extensión: 338 palabras.
> 
> Notas: ¿Qué? Titulo mis Stingues como quiero, y seamos honestos, ese es el título no-oficial de cada Stingue en este mundo y cada momento que tienen (?). Solo quería llamar un estúpido fic así, ¿OK? Que no hay mejor manera de describirlos (?).
> 
> Fuera de eso nada muy elaborado, solo los dorkis siendo dorkis y gays y sus compañeros señalando el hecho, porque brotp. Para el Pride Month, porque basta que Sting y Rogue estén juntos de alguna manera para que dicho momento sea gay (?).

A Sting le había nacido reír ante la situación, como si fuera divertido o algo. Pero no, Rogue no le veía lo divertido a estar embarrado de pies a cabeza, prácticamente con la mitad del cuerpo hundido en el barro.

—No sé de qué te ríes —reclamó, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.

—¡Frosch está de acuerdo! —oyeron, hecho que detuvo la posible respuesta de Sting y les hizo voltear.

Frosch y Lector se asomaron por el borde de la pendiente, con Minerva tras ellos.

—¿Todo bien, gays? —inquirió la maga, logrando calmar la sonrisa boba de Sting.

—¡Señorita! —reclamó el maestro, levantándose lo mejor que podía a pesar de lo denso del lodo—. ¡No nos diga así!

—¿Y cómo entonces?

Rogue rodó los ojos, seguro de que esa situación no podía empeorar. Como se podía esperar de sus compañeros, se equivocó.

—Puede perfectamente llamarles homosexuales —comentó Rufus, llegando también al lugar.

—Tienes razón, no lo consideré.

—¡Vete al demonio Rufus! —exclamó Sting, señalando al susodicho—. ¡Ya verás cuando te...!

—Sting-sama, es de mala educación señalar a las personas.

Rogue volvió a rodar los ojos, seguro de que Yukino tenía las prioridades algo desorganizadas.

—¿Eso importa? —cuestionó, aunque dio lo mismo porque no habló fuerte y porque el grito de Orga le interrumpió.

—¡¿Se mueven o no?! —alegó el mayor—. ¿O se piensan quedar ahí?

—¡Podrían ayudar! —Fue la respuesta de Sting, que tenía un muy buen punto porque estaban como a tres metros de la cima de la pendiente, por la que habían caído culpa del susodicho idiota.

A punto estaba de comentar aquello, o bien de empezar a moverse, cuando la mirada de Sting en su persona le distrajo. Le tendió la mano, natural.

—Te ayudo.

Rogue se tomó tan pocos segundos para pensarlo y en su lugar tantos para aceptar la mano y ponerse en pie con ayuda del rubio, manteniendo los dedos entrelazados incluso cuando ya se había levantado, que no pudo reclamar ante el siguiente comentario de Minerva.

Porque tenía razón, eran malditamente gays.


End file.
